


AU Prompt: Contagious

by nervedamaged



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU prompt, Birthday Gift for @AmenCynn on Twitter, Contagious, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Sex, doctor mechanic, doctormechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/pseuds/nervedamaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt from @AmenCynn (Twitter)/@dr.mechanic.trash (Instagram) for her birthday today (20th July)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Prompt: Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for @AmenCynn (Twitter)/@dr.mechanic.trash (Instagram) for her birthday today (20th July) based on an AU prompt written by her on Instagram; image will be posted below for reference :) enjoy the DOCTOR MECHANIC love!

\--

"I wonder if this is what it feels like to be high?"

Raven pondered, drunk on the plethora of drugs Abby had put her on to reduce the swelling after surgery and manage her pain - it was plentiful and spectacularly vibrant in her little world right now as she gracefully floated on a cloud of 'what if's'. Finn had walked out of the tent perplexed by her inability to hold a coherent conversation with him about their 'relationship', it made her laugh in his face and although mildly inappropriate it also left her alone with her thoughts, which was blissfully perfect, despite how bizarre they were. She could see the blurred out silhouettes of Abby and Jackson behind the scenes making their med stock checks and being as efficient as the older Griffin could be, Raven knew it would take them a while to catalog everything that was needed for the next supply run.

"But is it the drugs?.... or me?"

She questioned, suddenly puzzled at this question that placed itself so snugly into her brain, there was a burning sensation that made it's way up her inner thigh - it had nothing to do with the drugs or the surgery that she had successfully undergone without anaesthetic two days earlier. No, this burn was excitement, excruciating and exhilarating as it coursed it's way up her body from the tip of her toes it tingled across her skin and settled neatly in the 'V' shape of her mound of Venus, pressed so tightly in place between her pants and their restriction... it ached with a newfound intensity.

Raven justified the indecency of taking care of herself whilst Abby and Jackson were out of earshot, it was a naughty but exciting thought that she knew would have her caught red handed in an instant, she never had had a quiet orgasm, the build up of tension in her nether regions made the position she was lying in very uncomfortable, she shifted her weight slightly to the left groaning with the stiffness that encapsulated her body from lying in the same position for the last 48 hours, head at an odd angle she squeezed her eyes shut breathing deeply to counteract the stupidity of her unaided movement. When she opened them again Abby was standing in the doorway between the pleated sheets of tarpaulin staring at her, features openly surveyed Raven's puffing and panting with wide eyes, her movements across the room seemed slow to Raven, who was still lost in the haze of her drug induced paradise. When Abby finally reached her, her face was visibly strained, as if she too felt the stiffness and rigour that her patient felt lying on a disused flatbed seat from one of the drop-ships.

"Raven!" She tutted disapprovingly, "Where's this whole 'yes, yes, I'll call you if I need you' garble now?" She mimicked Raven's voice as her hands were flapping over her the way a mother hen would flap at it's young because it wasn't playing by the rules.

"You're 'supposed' to be resting.." She pushed, eyebrow raised sarcastically as her hands brushed down Raven's forearm. Raven did not look amused; she sighed as she looked up, her expression exasperated by Abby's inability to wipe that stupid smile off her face;

"How long do I need to rest Abby? I've been here for two days... This is unnecessary."

Raven pressed as she watched Abby pull up the stool that Finn had been using earlier that morning, and sat across from her at eye level.

"Raven, I'm the doctor. I know what's necessary and what's not."

Her toned leaked authority. It turned Raven on. Suddenly it was hard to concentrate on anything other than how moist Abby's lips looked and how Raven wished she was mobile enough to kiss her just as spontaneously as the throbbing that now encompassed her lower half wished it could feel her fingers deep.

"Well, apparently you don't Doc... Abby.." Raven's foot in mouth disease had only just begun, "Because if you did, you'd know that we haven't have any sex in days...!" She whispered the 'days' again with extra dramatic effect whilst making hand gestures in Abby's direction.

Was this the drugs talking? Oh hell, she was already on cloud nine and with that tangent she may as well continue whilst she had the bravado at her fingertips...

Mmmm fingertips..

Abby's fingertips...

The visual was as pleasing as the thought of Abby and her taking full advantage of this quiet moment together alone;

"Orgasms cure Abby!"

She damn near blurted it out as Abby stifled an outburst of laughter one hand pressed firmly over her own mouth she reached forwards to shush Raven's rush of chatter lest other ears in other areas overhear; she continued sounding rather drunk in her approach;

"You're a doctor... I'm sure you know that it's an actual fact."

Raven was grinning from ear to ear, a sort of satisfied smirk printed on her cute but not remotely innocent face. Holding up her index finger Abby playfully added;

"Hold that thought..."

As she slid off the stool and wandered back out to the storage area making mumbled conversation with Jackson that Raven could not hear above the pounding of her own heart. Jackson looked in her direction before turning his attention back to Abby with a knowing smile he placed his hand on Abby's shoulder before leaving the med tent altogether.

Abby retreated back inside the main capsule and knitted together the cords of their makeshift door till only the sound of Raven's heartbeat in her ears and the slow in and out of Abby's breathing could be heard.

"You never stop do you, Raven?"

Abby's question was rhetorical through the grin she was trying to hold back, she didn't expect an answer from the woman she now purposefully made her way back to and upon reaching her destination Raven piped up;

"If I did 'stop' you'd be bored..." She offered a flirty smile that was matched by the way that Abby's lips met hers, kissing away the rest of the conversation, Raven groaned beneath the pressure of her mouth against her own, shifting to get closer to the woman above her, instead Abby's hand held her in place, refusing her movement because rest was what the doctor ordered. Raven gave over struggling, giving herself to Abby she whispered when they're lips parted;

"I ache..." She gestured downwards with her eyes to the spot between her pants that was growing with heat every second that passed. "Perhaps you can help take care of that ache... You know... Doctor to patient, ease the pain a bit..."

It was a proud and upfront statement, Raven couldn't be any surer of whether this was her desire talking or the drugs making their presence known. Abby wasted no time in her response;

"Perhaps..."

It was short and sweet, accompanied by an equally heart pounding smile as Raven's skin tingled to the touch of Abby's hand slipping down her belly and disappearing beneath her pants to cup her hot, wet, sex.

Raven gasped, the sound was muffled by Abby's hair over her mouth as she kissed and licked her way down Raven's neck, the skin prickled with goose pimples as it's nerve endings fired over a million pulses of sheer energy burning through her nervous system all at once before it reached her brain in one massive sensory overload.

Raven could have come right there and then. Her body arched, aching to be touched more intimately than Abby was currently providing but with her mobility hampered and the continuous contact between Abby's mouth to all her soft sensitive spots Raven was rendered into one giant ball of fire ready to explode at any given moment. The words that she uttered were guttural, moans of pleasure, they made absolutely no sense and didn't follow on from one another, they were a mixture of reactions to Abby's fingers as they pulled at the fabric of her sports bra, grasping the material and slipping it down over her twin peaks and caressing each one as lovingly as she gave attention to the other.

Her tongue flickered and circled Raven's pert nipples slowly as they strained against themselves eager to be plucked up into Abby's mouth - Raven's body tingled with sexual electricity hungrily wanting more and more from Abby as she hovered above her. Abby's timing was paramount, she looked up into Raven's dark brown eyes as she positioned herself closer to her chest, taking her time, inching closer, pressing her own chest against Raven's body, her tongue reached for her left nipple, it's swollen nub stood to attention at the tip of Abby's tongue before being engulfed by her lips and the hand between Raven's legs pushed up as two fingers slid between her wet folds.

Her tightness closed around Abby's fingers, squeezing to pull them further inside, every nerve ending she had fired all at once, back arched, mouth agape though no sound escaped, Raven panted as Abby's teeth grazed over her sensitive nubs time and time again, their surface red raw and delicate, over sensitised pleasure mixed with pain fuelled the naked flame that Abby so expertly coaxed with her fingers, drawing her closer... Closer still...

Raven's body convulsed, arching and sinking to the rhythm of Abby's fingers, they stroked and teased her whilst her thumb glided over her clit, it stood to attention immediately, excited, needy. Abby massaged her fingers and thumb together, with more and more pressure as the cycles built up minute by minute, it was too much - Raven's voice trembled; "Oh... Abby..!" It was a breathless whisper, "Please... I... I can't.. I need..."

Abby's mouth cut her off, kissing away what was left of Raven's composure as the last of Abby's rhythm sang the song Raven needed to be able to fly, and when she came it was intoxicating, the heady smell of Abby's skin so close to her pushed her further away than she had ever been with Abby before, her limbs shook - the nerves all shot to hell, her hands unable to grip the fabric of the blanket below her, she dragged gasp after gasp of air into her lungs as Abby stroked her hair, kissing her neck softly now, her fingers still deep inside, enclosed in the shell of Raven's orgasm.

It was a couple more minutes before Raven felt grounded enough to speak, she let go of Abby's arm that she'd clung to when she finally toppled over the edge, but when she opened her mouth the sounds refused to form right away; she lay in a stupor as Abby helped her to right herself in a sitting position on the side of the gurney; Raven could feel her wetness soaking through her jeans, it would have been awkward had it not been the single most amazing orgasm that she had had whilst being in a relationship with Abby; she smiled meekly to herself, savouring every last drop of feeling from Abby's fingers inside her.

Abby stroked her cheek and turned away to wash her hands; Raven caught her arm, stopping her in her tracks;

"Perhaps... We should try that more often...?"

Raven offered humorously, stifling a grin.

"Oh Raven, you never..."

Abby didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Raven interjected;

"Stop?" She offered smile breaking out across her face like a contagious disease;

"No... no, I don't!"

She had caught a contagious disease... And her name was Abby.

  
>> fin <<

 

 


End file.
